Shika In Suna
by Blissaster
Summary: SAND SIB FIC! Ketika Gaara dan Kankurou menjadi AGAK overprotektif terhadap Temari yang sudah menikah... "Kankurou! Kau kan sudah janji tidak akan membunuh Shika!" "Tapi yang janji kan Gaara!" "KANKUROU!"


**Shika In Suna**

"Baik. Kalian boleh menikah. Tapi Temari tetap di Suna," kata Gaara tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan suara datar. Alis Shikamaru berkerut.  
"Tapi hubungan jarak jauh akan sul--" Shikamaru hendak membantah, tapi dengan cepat Gaara memotong.  
"Bagus kalau kau tidak mau menikahi Temari lagi," sela Gaara tenang. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa tapi Shikamaru yakin dia melihat mata hijau itu berkilat menantang.  
Sebagai seorang penyusun strategi, Shikamaru harus tetap tenang dan berkepala dingin. Dalam keadaan apa pun, tidak boleh membiarkan emosi mempengaruhi tindakannya. Emosinya jarang, jarang, _jarang_ sekali terpancing.  
Tapi tampaknya hari itu adalah salah satu dari hari jarang tersebut.  
Shikamaru tidak akan membiarkan _apa pun_ menghalangi niatnya untuk menikahi Temari. Apalagi kalau halangan tersebut _hanya_ berupa adik kecil yang _sedikit_ overprotektif. Adik kecil yang _seumuran_ dengannya _dan_ sepuluh centi lebih pendek. Kazekage atau bukan.

"Baik! Aku menetap di Suna!" kata Shikamaru menggebu-gebu. Temari bergantian menatap tunangan dan adiknya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Keduanya adalah orang yang berharga baginya, tidak mungkin dia memilih salah satu dari mereka. Dia hanya bisa berharap kejadiannya tidak akan jadi begitu.  
"Shika," Temari menarik lengan Shikamaru, memintanya untuk tenang kembali, "kau _tahu_ kan apa resikonya bila kau menetap di Suna?" bisik Temari.  
"Ya," jawab Shikamaru singkat, tangan tersilang di dada, mata tidak beralih dari mata hijau calon _adik ipar_nya.  
"Adik-adikku _tinggal_ di sini. Kau akan bertemu dengan mereka _setiap hari_. Belum lagi, Hokage-mu. Apa yang akan Tsunade-sama katakan kalau penyusun strategi terbaiknya menetap di Suna?" Temari berusaha mempengaruhi tunangannya agar merubah pendiriannya. Tapi tampaknya untuk sekali ini Shikamaru tidak merasa kerepotan untuk mempertahankan pendapatnya.  
"Aku tahu, Temari! Tapi aku tidak mau melepaskanmu! Apa pun bayarannya!" kata Shikamaru berapi-api.

Bukannya Temari tidak senang diperjuangkan sedemikian keras oleh seorang _Shikamaru_ --yang menganggap nyaris semua hal merepotkan-- hanya saja... Itu terlalu berbahaya. Temari tahu betul apa yang sanggup dan akan dilakukan oleh adik-adiknya bila tunangannya itu berada dalam jarak serang, _setiap hari_ nggak kurang.  
Temari diam, memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru. Tidak ada keraguan di sana. Tampaknya pendirian Shikamaru sudah mantap. Temari menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini tampaknya tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan olehnya. Kecuali berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan calon suaminya terbunuh oleh adik-adiknya tentunya.  
Temari menatap Gaara tepat di mata, ekspresinya serius, "Baiklah, Gaara. Kami tetap di Suna," kata Temari. Gaara menyeringai. "Tapi!!" Temari cepat melanjutkan, dia sudah terlalu familiar dengan seringai Gaara yang _itu_ --yang kalau diartikan kurang lebih menjadi, 'Yeah! Waktunya membunuh!'-- dan tidak mau mengambil resiko dia akan terbangun di pagi hari _pertama_ pernikahannya dengan suaminya sudah berubah menjadi genangan darah di sampingnya. "Kamu tidak boleh, kutegaskan **tidak boleh** melakukan Sabaku Kyuu pada Shika,". Mulut Gaara membuka, hendak bertanya. Tapi Temari lebih cepat, dia melanjutkan, "atau Sabaku Sousou. _Atau_ jutsu lainnya. Mengerti?" tanya Temari. Mulut Gaara menutup, nyaris cemberut. Temari diam, menunggu jawaban. "_Well_...?" Temari mengangkat alis.  
Gaara menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya berkata, dengan berat hati, "Baiklah. Aku janji."

--

Temari senang tentu saja. Dia bisa menikah dengan Shikamaru dan tinggal di Suna _dan_ Shikamaru tetap hidup.  
Tapi tentu saja, ketika kamu mempunyai dua adik yang _sedikit_ overprotektif --dengan salah satunya sebagai mantan pembunuh massal dan yang satu lagi adalah petarung berkualitas-- kedamaian tidak akan berlangsung lama.  
Itu adalah hari ke delapan pernikahannya ketika Temari berjalan masuk ke rumah dan menemukan Gaara dan Shikamaru di ruang keluarga. Gaara mengejar Shikamaru,

_seakan_ dia ingin membunuh Shikamaru. Yang kalau ditinjau lebih lanjut, dilihat dari pisau di tangan kirinya dan pemukul baseball di tangan kanannya _dan_ ekspresi di wajahnya, _memang_ begitulah kasusnya.  
Mata Temari berkedut, dan dia berteriak, "GAARA!!!"  
Kejar-kejaran itu terhenti. Melihat kedatangan kakak perempuannya, yang _kebetulan_ juga adalah istri dari laki-laki yang ingin dibunuhnya, Gaara segera melempar pisau dan pemukul baseball-nya keluar jendela. Samar-samar terdengar suara orang berteriak 'Auw!'. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting adalah untuk menenangkan kakak perempuannya yang tidak hanya marah, tapi _murka_.  
Memasang wajah sepolos mungkin, dengan suara semanis mungkin, Gaara bertanya, "Ya, _nee-chan_?"  
"Jangan pura-pura tidak berdosa kau bocah nakal!" kata Temari, mata hijaunya memicing berbahaya, "dan jangan pikir aku akan jatuh pada perangkap 'nee-chan'mu itu! Tidak untuk kali ini!!" Temari menggeram.

"Cih," Gaara menjentikkan jarinya. _"Rencana satu gagal,"_ gerutunya dalam hati.  
"Dasar kau bocah nakal! Kau kan sudah berjanji tidak akan membunuh Shika!" tuding Temari.  
"Temari, aku kan bukan bocah lagi," protes Gaara kalem.  
"Kau tahu bukan itu masalahnya! Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" kata Temari galak.  
"Cih," gerutu Gaara pelan. _"Rencana dua gagal."_  
"Jadi?" Temari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki dengan tidak sabar.  
"Jadi apa?" Gaara balik bertanya.  
"Kau kan sudah berjanji tidak akan membunuh Shika!" Temari memutar bola matanya.  
"Aku tidak bilang begitu kok," bantah Gaara.  
"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, sudah jelas kau--" Temari menggeram tidak sabar. Gaara menggelengkan kepala pelan.  
"Aku bilang, aku tidak akan menggunakan Sabaku Kyuu atau Sabaku Sousou atau teknik lain pada... Suamimu," jelas Gaara kalem.  
"Apa bedanya??" teriak Temari frustasi.  
"Bedanya, aku _boleh_ membunuh suamimu dengan _cara lain_," jelas Gaara tenang.  
Mata Temari berkedut, "GAARA!!!"  
--

Itu adalah hari biasa di Suna, dengan matahari bersinar terang, sesekali angin berhembus menyejukkan. Dengan Kazekage mengerjakan tugasnya di kantornya dengan tenang dan Temari yang sedang melakukan misi di luar desa.

Itu adalah hari yang bagus untuk tidur.  
Atau untuk melakukan pembunuhan berencana.  
Kankurou mengendap-ngendap berjalan ke arah pintu kamar yang kini hanya berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Kankurou melangkah perlahan, hati-hati, bahkan tarikan nafasnya diusahakan sesunyi mungkin.  
Pintu itu kini di depannya. Perlahan, dengan jantung berdegup kencang karena antisipasi, Kankurou meletakkan tangannya di atas kenop pintu. Menahan nafas, dia memutarnya perlahan. Dia mendorongnya, pintu terbuka tak bersuara.  
Sampai sini tidak ada masalah. Tinggal...  
Kankurou melirik ke arah tempat tidur, dimana _kakak iparnya_, sedang beristirahat. Dia berjingkat mendekat. Selangkah, dua langkah...  
"Kankurou!"  
Pemuda pengguna kugutsu itu terlonjak mendengar namanya dipanggil.  
_"Mati aku,"_ pikirnya, mengenali suara itu. Dengan ragu dan agak --_sangat_-- takut, dia berbalik.  
Dan bertemu muka dengan...

"Te-Temari..." dia tergagap, "K-kau pulang lebih cepat?"  
Temari tersenyum, Kankurou berjengit.  
_"Aku akan mati dengan _sangat _menyakitkan,"_ pikir Kankurou melihat senyum beracun kakaknya.  
Mengacuhkan pertanyaan adiknya, Temari balik bertanya, dengan suara manis dibuat-buat yang membuat Kankurou meringis, "Boleh aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan di kamar_ku_?"  
_"Kematian yang sangat, sangat, _sangat _menyakitkan,"_ pikir Kankurou, _"kuharap mayatku masih dikenali nanti. Setidaknya oleh Gaara," _Kankurou terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum melanjutkan pikirannya, _"Dan aku harap dia meneruskan perjuanganku untuk _menyelamatkan _kakak perempuan kami tercinta."_  
"Ah... Erm... Itu..." Kankurou mundur. Temari maju, tetap dengan senyum terulas di bibir. Tidak lama kemudian, Kankurou sudah terpojok. Dengan Temari yang sedang tersenyum berbahaya tidak lebih dari satu meter di depannya.  
"Erh... Me-membunuh... suamimu...?" entah setan apa yang membuat Kankurou berpikir untuk menjawab dengan jujur.

Sebuah urat kemarahan muncul di kening Temari, dengan sigap tangannya meraih kipas raksasa di punggungnya dan mengibas adiknya, "Kau sudah janji tidak akan membunuh Shika!!" teriaknya kesal.  
"Tapi yang janji kan Gaara!"  
"KANKUROU!!!"  
-End-  
- Note tentang tinggi badan. Yang kutahu, Shika itu termasuk tinggi, dan dalam bayangan ku, dia terus tambah tinggi seiring dengan waktu (ini ngambil setting kira2 pas Shika umur 20an). Sementara Gaara nggak bakal tambah tinggi. Kalau pun iya, paling nggak banyak, dia kurus sih. Haha.

- Kasihan Temari. Punya 2 adik, bejad semua. Hahaha.  
- Thanks buat semua yang review, fave, alert atau yang udah mau baca! Luv u guys!  
- Disclaimer: nope. Namaku masih BUKAN Masashi Kishimoto. Nggak niat ganti juga.


End file.
